The Nun I love
by darkfather
Summary: As Yumiko stumbles through London she meets someone... CaptainxYumiko because i like strange pairings. Spoilers for Volume 8.Oneshot


**The Nun I love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.

Authors Note: This story is set after Vol. 8, so it is probably AU if Hirano contradicts what he probably will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was trapped - trapped in a nightmare. Pater Anderson, Heinkel all have been killed by this monster Alucard and his servants "How can it do this to us"  
Yumiko muttered silently she almost wanted to cry, it was so horrible.

As the soldiers of Iscariot were in battle against Alucards Ghoul-Army, Yumie took the glasses back on and immediately turned back into Yumiko, of course Yumiko was terrified of the hell that had build up before her eyes and flew.  
"Why did Yumie gave me control again? She is terrified of nothing, this doesn't make any sense."

As she thought about that, suddenly a tall man, a really tall man landed next to her, she shrieked out in terror. "How can somebody be so tall?"she thought.

After the first shock she realised that this man must be from Millennium, she screamed another time even harder.

But the man didn't show any response; he didn't even seem to move, that unnerved her even more, despite being an unbelievable tall undead Nazi.

"He will kill me"  
"He will kill me"  
Was her only thought in this moment, as she waited for the death blow.

Nothing happened he still stared at her with his cold eyes.

"Oh my God! He wants to rape me- of course he is a Nazi that's why he stares at me this way, Oh, God please no" she thought, then the thought hit her, Yumie she will deal with him. Of course, she must deal with him.

"Am... Mister Nazi Guy would you please go aside"

He did nothing

"Please step aside or I ...ahm... Yumie has to hurt you"

Still no response

"Sorry, you forced me to do this Mister Nazi Guy"

She said as she took off her glasses.

Suddenly she attacked the tall man with her katana.

"You're going to die you filthy heathen"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hans's eyes broaden as he saw the katana on the way to slice his head off.  
Captain could merely evade her attack.

Immediately after, he took his sword and parried the next slash of this crazy nun

She attacked him continuously, slash after slash, but Captain had no problem to counter them.  
As they crossed there blades the nun screamed: "You fucking Nazi heathens you are opposing the law of God, DIE!"

Captain had seen many crazy and scary things in his live, but a mad two-faced nun was still something new.

The nun put all her strength in one big slash, in the last moment he could make a side-step to evade the attack.  
Now it was his turn he kicked her and she, still outbalanced by her attack, fell over.

Immediately he jumped on her and pressed his knee against her neck  
The nun struggled hard to free herself, but Captain was just to strong and her resistance was getting weaker and weaker as he chokes her with his knee.  
Then finally she lost her consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was wearing her on his arms, the little shaking let her woke up, smoothly.

As Yumiko opened her eyes slowly, the first thing she saw was the face of a man with sharp features and a strange hat.  
"He is attractive… oh I should not think about a man this way, I am a nun after all" she thought.

Then slowly she realised that she knew this man, but who is it and why does he wear her on his arms?  
"He wears a strange green coat and… - oh my God it's the Nazi! " She thought

"He must have defeated Yumie, oh no"  
Yumiko almost wet her vestment at the thought what he will do now to her or maybe already has done.

The nun was shocked as she saw that the tall man noticed that she was awake.

"Please Mister Nazi, don't hurt me". She almost began to cry.

He didn't hurt her but instead he gently laid her down.

Yumiko was irritated by that, actually he already must have started to rip her vestment off and do terrible things to her, but he did nothing like that.

As she took a second to look around Yumiko saw the burning London some kilometres away. „Did he bring me out of this hell?" She asked herself.

As always he just stares at her.

He kneeled down next to her, she was still lying in the grass, and the tall man moved his face to her ear.  
Captain whispered something into it.

After a second that seemed like an eternity he stood up, turned his back to her and ran back into the burning city, leaving her there.


End file.
